


【Brujay】Under the Bloodborne血咒之下

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vampires, 吸血鬼au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 布鲁斯是一位吸血鬼，他捡到了一个人类的孩子。后来这个孩子遭遇不测。





	1. Chapter 1

预警：本章是小孩子杰森，本章非爱情关系。

他从一个漫长的沉眠中醒来，厚重的窗帘遮住了全部的阳光，兽皮包裹与水獭油让家具在长达近一百年的沉睡仍旧保持了崭新。他的土地在这些年间经历了战争，浓重的血腥味迫使他陷入沉睡。  
布鲁斯•韦恩不是第一位吸血鬼，但是是第一位不喝人血的吸血鬼。  
他溜达到地下室检查着自己用于休养的棺材和空荡荡的动物养殖场，微生物很好的解决了他的晚餐，总而言之，布鲁斯要出去觅食了。  
泥土隐藏了鲜血，人类的足迹表明了近期有村落搬迁时路过，但全部都小心翼翼地绕过了传说中吸血鬼的领土。他突然看到了火光。  
杰森正在烤一只兔子，他中午放下的陷阱有了不少的收获，两只兔子和一只水獭。听到身后的声响他立刻起身举起了手中的弩，“谁在那？”他大声质问道。  
一个人类的孩子，身上没有银制道具和圣水。布鲁斯从阴影中走出，他穿了漆黑的长袍，白色衬衫，棕黑色马裤和皮靴。“你看起来就像个吸血鬼。”小孩子嗤之以鼻地说，布鲁斯把之前所有想好的问话都噎了回去。  
“妈的，我就知道他们几个把我打晕扔在这里不是为了什么好事。”杰森咒骂着几个名字，又用弩指着吸血鬼示意对方站到火光之中。“教父说吸血鬼害怕木质武器，我可以把你打个对穿，不要轻举妄动。”他故意用很低沉的声音说话，虽然十几岁稚嫩的声线没起到什么帮助。  
布鲁斯没有纠正他的错误，一个被人类社会抛弃的勇敢的孩子，他站到了光亮处，面前的孩子脏兮兮的，绿眼睛炯炯有神，弩看起来是手工做的，正在烤着的兔子也剥皮剥得很有水准。  
“你会收拾家务吗？”布鲁斯，这位活了一千多年的吸血鬼问道。

杰森享受了一个完美的热水澡，他意识到吸血鬼是一种很会享受生活的生物，他故意把自己洗得干干净净，用浴衣裹起来的时候露出了脖颈。吸血鬼把他当成一个移动血袋不是什么难以理解的事情，他一直活在现实中。  
他走到大厅，头发仍旧湿漉漉地向下滴水，然后他看到吸血鬼在用刀子给动物放血，存在高脚杯中。  
“你在干什么？”他走上前问道，把自己凑在对方身边，小心翼翼地观察着吸血鬼的眼神。他目不转精地看着高脚杯，一点余光都没有分给男孩。“穿好衣服再出浴室，杰森。”  
杰森不屑地哼了一声，他不明白自己除了作为血袋还有什么用处，他跑回浴室换上了对方的衣服，太大了，衬衫几乎及膝，他干脆就只穿着衬衫出了门。布鲁斯回头看他的时候眼里除了一点嫌弃就是无奈。  
“我无意喝你的血。”他指出，晃了晃高脚杯喝下一口。“我对人类不感兴趣，所以你会打扫卫生吗？”  
杰森拿起鸡毛掸子收拾书架的时候才觉得自己有点亏，移动血包没什么不好，有的吃有的穿，最多躺平让啃几口。吸血鬼的贴身仆人可劳累的多，他收拾完一楼的时候已经气喘吁吁，抬头发现还有二楼的时候他大骂了脏话，收获了一个正在看报纸的布鲁斯不赞同的目光，他冲这个一千岁的吸血鬼吐了吐舌头。  
收拾到主卧的时候布鲁斯站在了他面前，“走廊尽头是你的房间，早去睡觉。人类的小孩不能熬夜。”他伸手没收了男孩手里的笤帚，不容拒绝地笔直地站着。  
“你听起来婆婆妈妈的。”杰森皱着眉说，他小跑步推开了尽头的门。他从来没见过这么大的床，软乎的床垫和枕头，华丽的窗帘，他瞪大眼睛看着书架上满满的书，油灯放置在床头柜上，他抱着一本书躺到了床上。  
杰森熬夜了。他正午才勉强睁开眼，房间暗得仍像是半夜，他拉开窗帘享受了一下阳光，然后他拿着鸡毛掸子打开了主卧的门，房间的主人看起来还在沉睡，他偷偷摸索到床边，然后一跃而起跳向平躺着的吸血鬼。  
布鲁斯睁开双眼在空中一把截住了男孩，后者看起来偷袭失败的不情不愿。“太阳晒屁股了，老东西，起床。”杰森蹬着腿用手拍打着布鲁斯的手臂，“放我下来！”  
“我是个夜行动物，杰森。”吸血鬼语重心长地说，“白天是我睡觉的时间。”  
“那我能去你的图书馆吗？”男孩亮着眼睛发问，“还有你的炼金室？”  
布鲁斯把他放到地上揉了揉眉心，“你识字？炼金术知道多少？”杰森则兴冲冲地爬到了床上，无视了吸血鬼被侵犯私人领域的不满。“我昨晚看完了《炼金术士72则》还有《龙与青铜》，别这么看我我就稍微熬夜了一会儿！”  
犹豫了片刻，布鲁斯从床上下来，“跟我过来。”他们走下了长长的旋转楼梯，达到了地下的炼金室。“第一排的东西，你认识多少？”  
杰森走向前看着架子上摆着的瓶瓶罐罐，“塞拉的河水、银龙的鳞片、加鲁鱼的鳍、大狮鹫的毒液和穴鬼的爪。”他像是寻求表扬一般抬头看着布鲁斯，在收获了对方微微震惊的表情愉悦地咧嘴笑了。  
“这里归你了，男孩。”布鲁斯说着，犹豫片刻伸出手揉了揉杰森的头发，人类的孩子很瘦小，比起一个流浪的被抛弃的孩子，他又过于聪明了，布鲁斯一时不明白他被抛弃的理由。“还有图书馆，如果你喜欢。”  
杰森开心地给了他一个拥抱，刚刚及腰，布鲁斯的体温有些偏凉，杰森并不喜欢冰冷的东西，不过现在他不在乎。他跑到实验台对着每一样材料和器具发出称赞，布鲁斯默默地离开了房间。  
人类的孩子比他想得有趣的多，他微合上门回到了卧室。这个城堡上一次有别人来居住还是一只不死鸟幼崽，现在久违的，他感受到了生命，就像是血管的血液突然开始流淌。  
他恍惚以为看到了阳光。

 

TBC  
——————————————————————  
我意识到我很少会从布鲁斯的角度去描写一个故事，所以这次来说有些挑战。  
这不是一个救赎的故事。  
不死鸟幼崽是迪克，没错。  
梗是女朋友提供的，这篇可能会比较长一些。


	2. Chapter 2

他觉得杰森是他吸血鬼一生中的黑暗。这不是说这个孩子不好，他在下午又截获了一个想要跳到他身上的杰森，良好的教养让他没有露出尖牙。  
“银龙的鳞片可以反射阳光！”杰森举着手里闪亮的瓶子给他看，“我可以涂在你身上你就能见到阳光了！”他兴奋的像是发现了新世界，而布鲁斯不明白，他不期待阳光，早在这一千年的黑暗中他就明白白日之下隐藏着更阴暗的东西。杰森属于阳光。  
“我不喜欢太阳。”他诚恳地说，在男孩露出有些难过的表情时感受到了一丝愧疚。“我不需要阳光。”杰森看起来更失落了，他从男人的床上爬下去手里还捧着那一小瓶液体。“我下去了。”他转过身去小跑着出了门，布鲁斯伸手想要抓住他，又在最后收回了。  
杰森把那瓶成品放在了纸箱里塞到了床底下，布鲁斯不想要他的血，不想要他的药品，不被需要的人最容易被丢弃。他跑回了炼金室，钻到摆瓶瓶罐罐的柜子里拉上了柜门，他希望吸血鬼不会找到他，然后告诉他应该离开。  
布鲁斯在黄昏时醒来，城堡很安静，他没听到人类上窜下跳的声音，他沿着楼梯向下，经过富丽堂皇的大厅，最后落步于阴暗的地下。角落传来了啜泣。  
布鲁斯拉开了柜门，杰森躲在里面被突如其来的光线刺得眯起了眼，他的脸上沾着泪痕眼睛红肿，吸血鬼向他伸出的手被拍开。“滚开，老家伙。”他抽泣着大喊的同时向柜子深处缩去。  
无视了对方的抵抗，吸血鬼直接拎着男孩的后领把他拽出来，用长袍把他抱在了怀里。他在空气中闻到了恐惧和失望，“银龙的鳞片会灼烧吸血鬼的皮肤。”他解释道，没有低头看杰森的表情。“明天。”他斟酌着用词，“明天或许可以出去，多穿些衣服。”  
他收获到了一个小小的搂在脖子上的拥抱，人类血管里的血液潺潺流动着，布鲁斯皱起眉，他把杰森放在餐桌上用手帕擦去了泪水。“你多久没进食了？”  
男孩没有说话，他在忙着把眼泪憋回去然后告诉自己不要抽抽搭搭的。“多久，男孩。”吸血鬼压着嗓音又问了一次。“回来就没有。你这个破城堡根本就没有吃的！”  
当天晚上他带回来了两只兔子，一只活的鹿以及从远处的农家买来的面包和蔬菜。时间已经久远到他记不清人类吃什么度日了，当他把食材摆在男孩面前的时候，杰森脸上露出了嫌弃。  
“动物油和调味香料。”杰森瘪了瘪嘴，“兔子肉不能和菜放在一起。”布鲁斯不明白一个人类孩子如何养成了这样贵族般高傲的性格，接着他看到对方露齿一笑，“不过我早就猜到你是个傻瓜啦，我自己去采了需要的东西！”他抱起桌子上的食材跑进了厨房，之前惊讶于一个吸血鬼需要厨房的现实，后来觉得大概是对方的特殊癖好。  
布鲁斯回到了书房看书，很快他闻到了香味，不同于鲜血对他的吸引，隐居太久让他几乎忘记了人类群居的样子，听着脚步杰森在忙活着什么，有碗盘的敲击声，接着他听到了哼唱，一首有趣的民谣，关于吸血鬼对血猎的仇恨与忌惮。  
他合上书下楼的时候杰森已经在餐桌上点起了蜡烛，男孩端着盘子回头看着他，“我擅自给你准备了血。”他指了指主座前的酒杯，“我猜剩下的你并没有兴趣。”  
布鲁斯没有回话，他只是走到杰森那侧伸手捏了一小撮烤兔肉和闻起来香喷喷的煮菜塞进嘴里。“不需要不意味着我不享受美食。”他回到主位坐下喝了一小口血，獠牙因为刺激而微微伸长，杰森捧着一小杯艾尔酒看着他，他绿色的眼睛闪烁着光芒。  
“你觉得好吃吗？”他轻声地问道，而布鲁斯点了点头。男孩给了他一个微笑，坐到自己座位上风卷残云地解决了饭菜。“那只鹿我们能养着吗？”  
“不能。那是食物，杰森，不是宠物。”这一次他能接受对方的失落，夜晚是吸血鬼的时间，但是他答应了明早的出行。“不要熬夜。”他提醒道。  
杰森收拾了剩下的餐具，把沾着水的盘子摆在了需要他踩着椅子才能够到的架子上。卧室的书他还没有看多少，只能从仓库偷了灯油加到自己床前的灯里。《狼毒的秘密》和《维斯辛奇的药剂假想》，他又要熬夜了。  
第二天布鲁斯站在他床前看着散落在地上的书籍不满地皱眉，弯腰把书捡起来，轻轻用书脊敲在男孩的脑门上。他尖叫着跳了起来，“恶灵退散！”边喊边挥舞着手里的十字架，看看清布鲁斯之后迅速红了脸把十字架扔进了被窝里。“我刚才……在做梦……”杰森小声嘟囔着。  
布鲁斯任由嘴角露出了一个微小的弧度，他没收了杰森手里的十字架。“世界上没有恶灵，对付吸血鬼也不能用木头，而需要纯银。”他指了指衣柜，“换衣服，我带你去附近的村庄。”男孩的眼里坠入了星光，他用小孩子独有的活泼好动跑到衣柜里挑了一套，在更衣室里换完之后蹦跳到了布鲁斯面前。“老天，这是我一生中最棒的一天！”  
之后，杰森在门口大笑出声，布鲁斯把自己包裹的像个教徒，巨大的帽檐遮住了脸，面罩遮住了眼睛以下，又用黑色的纱巾蒙住了眼睛，戴着皮质手套的手揉了揉杰森的头发。“收声。”他说。  
最近的人类村庄仍旧有一些距离，布鲁斯决定慢慢地走，翅膀会撑破他的衣服，杰森则像是好久没有看过外面的世界一般兴奋，他向布鲁斯询问每一株杂草，每一朵鲜花，每一个活着的动物，无穷无尽的活力从他小小的身体里辐射出来。  
布鲁斯的装束的确引起了一些注意，但是他用很好的教养和关于生病的谎言遮盖过去，杰森在一旁的小摊上挑选着什么，布鲁斯感到了一股细微到几乎可以忽视的力量，他转头看去只看到了一片空白，空气中晃动着什么，接着他被杰森的叫声吸引了注意。  
最后他们买了食材还有一个编制手环，杰森戴了一个和他相似的帽子，在几近黄昏的时候累到腿软，男孩固执地跛着脚跟在他身后，咬紧的牙关在布鲁斯每一次回头又松开，“我没事！”他用大声来证明。布鲁斯停下脚步把杰森一把抱进怀里，在他的反抗和挣扎下低头吻了一下他的额头，男孩呆愣了很久，最后才慢慢把脸埋到了他的胸前。  
一个缺爱的孩子。人类的一生太过短暂了，他可以看着杰森长大，生老病死，接着他就可以陷入下一此沉睡。“你可以睡一觉。”他补充道，“我知道你每晚都熬夜。”杰森吐了吐舌头没有回答他。

“火焰点燃我们，保护我们不受邪恶伤害。  
纯洁无上的火焰，治愈我们的心灵。  
最神圣的火焰，把所有野兽都赶跑。  
火焰将一切燃烧，烧毁敌人的心灵。  
永恒之火，我们向你祷告。  
永恒之火，我们将信心投注于你。  
永恒之火，我们眼中没有其他的神明。”*  
穿着红色教服的人举着烛火站在教堂祷告台上，蜡液滴在台面上留下白色的液滴。“火将驱逐邪恶，吸食血液的魔鬼，会在阳光上燃为灰烬。”  
教徒一齐举高了烛火。  
“带来那个男孩。”  
“把男孩带到十字架前。”  
“他的罪孽。”  
“他的救赎。”

 

TBC  
———————————————————————  
终于到了，主线（不是  
其实提宝已经上线了。  
这篇有毒，总是在勾引我写布鲁斯视角，好难。夸爆女朋友，布鲁斯视角都是从她那里得到的灵感。  
注释：*永恒之火教团，借用了猎魔人的设定和祷告。


End file.
